User blog:RealGameTime/Wave 8 And Wave 9 Predictions And Guesses
Here are my predictions for Wave 9! The Powerpuff Girls Level Pack *Blossom *Powerpuff Hotline *Dynamo Beetlejuice Level Pack *Betelgeuse *Sandworm *Maitland Car Teen Titans Go! Team Pack *Beast Boy Source *Raven *T-Plane *Trigon The Powerpuff Girls Team Pack *Bubbles *Buttercup *Octi *Talking Dog Ghostbusters (2016) Fun Pack *Rowan *Mayhem Teen Titans Go! Fun Pack *Starfire *Silkie LEGO Dimensions Fun Pack *Lord Vortech *The Tri DC Comics Polybag (Comes with Nintendo Switch Starter Pack) *The Flash Red Bricks Teen Titans Go! *Go Titans Go! (Play as Teen Titans Go! Cyborg and Robin by placing the DC Comics Cyborg and The LEGO Batman Movie Robin Toy Tags on the Toy Pad) The Powerpuff Girls *Powerpuff Signature Look (Gives every character a big head) Beetlejuice *Nice Model! (Every character is now small making drone mazes and mini access available to every character) LEGO Dimensions *Taking The Tube! (Turns the vortex loading screens into the vortex transitions from The End Is Tri) Levels * We Got The Power! (The Powerpuff Girls) * Beetlejuice (Beetlejuice) * Mystery Dimension 2 (LEGO Dimensions) Minikits * Chemistry Set (We Got The Power!) * The Maitland/Deetz House (Beetlejuice) Abilities Rowan * Super Strength Ability (Giant Ghost Rowan) *Big Transform Ability *Hazard Protection Ability *Mind Control Ability (Possession) *Intelligence Access Ability Blossom * LEGO Constructs Ability *Flight Ability *Super Strength Ability *Mini Access Ability *Freeze Breath Ability *Laser Ability *Intelligence Access Ability *Electricity Ability (Pink Lighting Bolts) Professor Utonium (From Powerpuff Hotline) *Technology Ability *Fix-It Ability *Intelligence Access Ability *Hacking Ability Ms. Keane (From Powerpuff Hotline) The Mayor (From Powerpuff Hotline) Betelgeuse *Mind Control Ability (Possession) *Magic Ability *Teleportation Ability *Invincibility Ability *Flight Ability Beast Boy *Shape Shifting Ability **Gorilla **Mouse **Cheetah **Wolf **T-Rex **Fish **Kangaroo **Bird Raven *Magic Portal Ability *Magic Ability *Teleportation Ability *Telekinesis Ability *Super Strength Ability *Stealth Ability *Intelligence Access Ability Bubbles *LEGO Constructs Ability *Flight Ability *Super Strength Ability *Sonar Smash Ability (Sonic Scream) *Mini Access Ability *Laser Ability *Hacking Ability *Electricity Ability (Blue Lighting Bolts) *X-Ray Vision Ability *Technology Ability Buttercup * LEGO Constructs Ability *Flight Ability *Super Strength Ability *Mini Access Ability *Laser Ability *Electricity Ability (Green Lighting Bolts) *Big Transform Ability (Giga Buttercup) *Silver LEGO Blowup Ability (Laser Charge) Starfire * Flight Ability *Super Strength Ability *Target Ability (Green Energy Balls) *Laser Ability (Eye Beams) Lord Vortech * Big Transform Ability (Giant Lord Vortech) *Laser Ability *Magic Portal Ability *Flight Ability *Target Ability *Electricity Ability *Water Spray Ability *Pole Vault Ability *Magic Shield Ability *Magic Ability *LEGO Constructs Ability The Flash * Super-Speed *Time-Travel *Electricity *Vent Access *Super-Strength *Heart Regeneration Adventrue Worlds The Powerpuff Girls * Townsville *Professor Utonium's House *Pokey Oaks Kindergarten *Townsville Hall *Mojo Jojo's Lab *Malph's Grocery Store *The Powerpuff Store *Hot Dog On A Skewer *Monster Isle *Townsville's Old Magic Theater *Townsvile Park *Townsville Volanco *Townsville Opera House *Midway High School (Reboot) *Silico Industries (Reboot) Beetlejuice * Peaceful Pines, Connecticut *The Maitland House *Town *Saturn *Model Of Winter River *Dante's Inferno Room *Neitherworld Waiting Room *Town Model Teen Titans Go! * Jump City *Titans Tower *H.I.V.E. Tower *Zippy's Pizza *Mother Mae-Eye's Pie *Top Secret Government Laboratory *Hall Of Justice *Town Area *Legasus Headquarters *Juvenile Correction Facility *The Brian's HQ *Jump City Zoo *Food Bear Home Menu Animations *Betelgeuse Complete "Beetlejuice" *Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup and Mojo Jojo Complete "We Got The Power!" Category:Blog posts